William Moon
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: William Aaron Moon Nicknames: Liam Codename: Voice Age: 42 Date of birth: April 5, 1962 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: Pine, 11 1/2 inches, Kelpie mane hair Alumni: Gryffindor, 1980 Affiliation: Game Commentator, Puddlemere United/Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN); Radio host/personality, WWN. Order of the Phoenix, Wizarding Underground Home Life Mother: Yvonne (Wample) Moon (deceased) Father: Marius Fiodore Moon (deceased) Siblings: Brother: Franklin Elliot Moon (January 24, 1960 - April 27, 1998), former News Editor - Daily Prophet Sister: Tabitha Michelle Moon (January 24, 1960 - September 23, 1999), former Liaison Officer to the Ministry of Magic - Missing as of Sept. 23, 1999, presumed dead. Other family: Niece: Michelle Lillian Moon (August 2, 1980 - Present), Auror, Homicide Division/Head of the Wizarding Underground Sister-in-Law: Antonia Samantha (Larson) Moon (May 18, 1960 - October 14 1981), former Auror Relationships with each: While they were alive, Liam was very close to his siblings. After Antonia's death, Liam became much closer to his brother and much closer to his niece. With his siblings now both dead, he and Michelle have grown even closer. There is an odd bond formed between them, they joke around but have a very deep-seated connection, one that they do not question... not do they really have a single word to describe it... It works for them. Home: 175 Diagon Alley (he owns the building) Finances: Upper class. The Moon family is wealthy, but the money is spent with care and much is given to charities and to help others. The money is used when needed, it is more of a fallback, as he does get his own paycheck. Personal Life Personality: Liam is by far the most outlandish and seemingly crazy man anyone has ever met. He is a big kid at heart, but with a firm grounding. It is best not to cross him. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Humour, bravery, cool under pressure, nice, likeable, honourable, funny, loyal, punctual, reliable, seems a bit unbalanced at times... Weaknesses: Seems a bit unbalanced at times, not always so cool under pressure, has a dark side (don't get him angry with you), has a strong Id that he keeps controlled, afraid of losing what family he has left Boggart: Losing Michelle and little gnomes with flame-throwers Patronus: A gecko he calls Elvis. Mirror of Erised: His family: His parents, brother, sister and everyone together again. Amortentia Potion: Potions brewing, popcorn, peppermint, country air, dust and pollens (he's not alergic!) Miscellaneous: Liam was the Hogwarts Quidditch Commentator from 1974-1980 Aesthetics Appearance: Liam has brown hair and brown eyes. He seems tall, rather stocky. Height: 6'1 Weight: 180 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Anything he finds comfortable. Suits, jeans, and just about anything in between. Liam is...well...Liam. History William Moon, had a rather average childhood all things considered. At age 11, he received his letter of admission to Hogwarts. Liam was sorted into Gryffindor, the house where his brother had been sorted two years earlier. Neither of the three Moon siblings were the "quiet" sibling, but Liam was able to get out of his brother and sister's shadows (the minimal shadows that there were) by becoming the school's Quidditch commentator. After Frank and Tabby graduated, Liam continued in this job, and nearly got his head lobbed off after a rogue bludger made its way to the teacher's box. While in school, he found that he had an aptitude for both Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. After his second year, he convinced his parents to let him set up a small work area in the basement. Over the summers away from school he tried to turn the space into a potions lab, but found the cost too much for him to complete the project on his own. He didn't want any help with it, but preferred to do it himself, if only to show that he could. In his fifth year, Liam met Carren Werner, a Ravenclaw fifth year. The two started dating three months after their initial meeting, and the relationship lasted (with one five month lapse) until graduation. Liam became engaged to Carren after graduation. But, unfortunately, things would not remain happy between Liam and his fiancée. He learned that Carren was cheating on him with an old beau from their school days. The two had a rather nasty break up. Also during this time Liam's parents died; it happened several weeks after the engagement was called off, under what were noted at the time as rather mysterious circumstances. With the death of his parents, Liam tried to be more accessable to his family than he had been in the time since graduation, keeping in touch with relations and reconnecting with friends. Liam's first employment after graduating from Hogwarts was thanks to his skills at potions. He was hired by Saint Mungo's as a potions brewer. It was his job to make sure the hospital's supply of certain potions didn't run out. After several years, on a whim, he tried out for a job that was described in the advertisement as "Radio Personality sidekick". It was for a show on WWN. While Liam didn't get the part he had auditioned for, he was asked if he would be interested in hosing another show. The producer mentioned that he sounded more like a quidditch commentator than a radio show sidekick. And so Liam was given a job as WWN's quidditch commentator. In August 1980, while Liam was still employed at St. Mungo's, his niece, Michelle was born. After Antonia's death in October 1981, and Frank's near mental break, he moved closer to his family. He had been staying at the family manor in Manchester, England, but with the remains of his family moving, he decided that it might prudent to do the same. With his savings he investigated a property for sale: 175 Diagon Alley. This put him closer to his baby niece and his brother... He would spend almost as much time at their home as he did at his own. During his brothers' near-meltdown, Frank made him swear that he would take care of Michelle, no matter what happened to him... Liam had been named her godfather at birth...how could he do anything but agree? He and Frank together would raise Michelle... most successfully, in fact... although he didn't replace her mother (how could he?), the two brothers gave her all the love and support that she needed... even if this meant that for some time, she was considered a tomboy. The War Years After the death of his brother, Liam found himself the sole caregiver for his niece... not that he saw much of her. Two weeks after Frank's death, Liam received an owl from Professor Minerva McGonagall, requesting he come in to discuss Michelle's strange behaviour of late... It was then that he found out precisely what his niece was doing with her time... Liam's visit with his former Head of House, a woman he'd gotten to know very well during his years as Hogwarts' Quidditch commentator, finally brought him to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.... Except he couldn't get inside. Liam did not have the password. On his request, Minerva McGonagall arranged for him a room in the castle. It was his hope that he might speak with his niece the next day...but that night, walking around the castle he heard voices... voices that echoed down the hall. It was this action that led to his discovery of Michelle and her friends...and what they were doing... In the coming years, he did everything he could to assist with their cause, becoming a member of the Wizarding Underground himself, taking the codename Voice. He would often use a voice altering device when necessary... He has kept his position at WWN and as commentator for Puddlemere United... and has become one of the favourites of the fans. His show doesn't just talk about the game, it gets in-depth into the game, the strategy, and the goings-on behind the scenes. He is very popular and although not always recognized by his face, his voice, when he talks in public, attracts attention... He often drags his niece and her friends to games and after-events. He is always happy to share his spotlight, Current Activities In September 2004, Liam's best friend Everett died saving a group of war orphans when the old orphanage in London exploded. He is still getting over the death of the man he considered his 'other brother'. In addition to his normal work at WWN and Puddlemere Stadium, Liam has been worrying about this and that. He is currently working on several on-air projects. (NEED PLOT!!!) Meta Player: Abby PB: David Tennant Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Media Category: Wizarding Underground